Believe
by paradisegurl101
Summary: Songfic, Believe by Christine Evans. Holly wanted to make her sister proud, but Jasmine was never around. Holly realized it wasn’t going to happen when her sister left. Years after, Holly decided to follow her own dreams.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own. Artemis Fowl is by Eoin Colfer and "Believe" is by Christine Evans.

Holly wanted to follow in her older sister's footsteps. She wanted to make her proud, but Jasmine was never around. Holly realized it wasn't going to happen when her sister left. Years after, remembering her father's words, she became her own person, following her own, _real_ dreams.

When I heard the song, I just had to write this!

**Author's Note:** Technically, Holly's not a baby elf, but you know how parents are…

Holly's dad left for a while (during Jasmine's "change") because of work and by the time he came back, Jasmine had already left.

I used the same names as in Fairytale (Damien and Heather).

* * *

Believe

_**Dirty sidewalk, wind blowin' in my **__**hair**__**  
Your door I did knock, mom said you were not there  
Expensive **__**cell phone**__**, I'm rackin' up my bills  
You're never at home, why do I wait here still**_

Holly Short was just a little elf. She returned home after playing with her friends at the park. She opened the door. Her mother Heather was cleaning a table up.

"Hi Mommy!"

"Oh, hi, Holly dear."

"Do you know where's Jasmine?"

"She left for the movies with her friends."

"Oh, no!"

"What is it, honey?"

"She promised she would cut my hair today," the little Holly mumbled softly.

"Do you want me to do it?" smiled her mother.

"No, thanks mom. I really wanted Jasmine to do it. She was going to make it look like her hairstyle."

"Oh, okay then."

_**Can't you see that you made me believe that  
I could stay here forever with you  
I keep on falling, wait for your calling  
Do the things you knew I could do**_

That evening, Jasmine entered the door, only to be tackled down by Holly.

"Jasmine!"

"Oof! Holly, I told you not to do that!" exclaimed the elf, scolding her little sister. Holly looked so sad, she had to smile.

"Sorry, I'm just a little tired, Holly."

"It's okay!" smiled the little elf.

"Jazzie?"

"Yes?"

"You said you were going to cut my hair today…" Jasmine's cell phone rang.

"Oh, sorry, Holly, I can't right now. Why don't you ask Mom to do it?" she suggested, before retreating to her room to talk on her phone.

"Maybe next time," she added.

Holly heaved a big sigh. She looked so disappointed.

"Oh, come here, Holly dear," said her mom, arms wide open. Holly ran to her, sniffling just a little.

"Why is she so busy, Mommy?"

"Well, she has a lot of school work, you know. But maybe she's just tired right now, just like how you're cranky in the morning."

Heather tried a smile and it made Holly giggled a little. The little elf hugged her mother even tighter, who caringly cradled her baby elf in her arms and rocked her to sleep right then and there.

_**Didn't you know, why couldn't you see  
I thought you'd be waiting there for me  
I wanted to run, I wanted to scream  
I couldn't 'cause love made me believe**_

At Haven Elementary School, there was a mudman music class, where you learned instruments such as the piano, the guitar, the flute, and many others. It might have come in handy when going aboveground.

In her time, Jasmine was the best pianist in the school. Her teachers all praised her and she played beautiful pieces during concerts. Some say that her talent was passed on to her younger sister Holly.

Now, three weeks later, the little elf was back stage, waiting for them to call her name. She felt so nervous.

"Breathe, Holly," said her music teacher. She did as she was told, but couldn't help the feeling. She had butterflies in her stomach. You know, those pretty mudman insects. She peaked through the curtains and caught her mother's gaze. Holly smiled. She was looking for her sister on the next seat, but a crowd passed in front of where her mother was sitting just at that moment.

Jasmine had recently been very busy and less at home, but she promised she'd be here, just for Holly.

_Oh, well. I know Jasmine's here, so I know I can do it! I'm gonna play this for her! _Thought the little elf.

Holly ran throughout the streets of Haven, her mother rushing behind her. She got to her house, in to her bedroom and slammed the door very loudly.

"Holly, calm down, honey!" her mother called after her when she got to the hallway.

"No!"

"Open the door, this instant, Holly!"

"No!" Heather could her sharp intakes of air and deafening cries from Holly's bedroom.

"Why didn't she come, Mommy? She promised! She promised she would come to my concert! Why didn't she come?" Holly shouted, her face down on the pillow while she punched it hard.

"Let me in, Holly," said her mother calmly, though her tears were about to come out too. She heard tiny little footsteps, and Holly came to open the door. She instantly ran back onto her bed, not facing her mother, but the wall. Her tears had stopped now, but there was coldness in her voice. It sounded void.

"Why didn't she come?" she asked. Heather bent down on the edge of Holly's bed. She didn't know quite what to say.

"Holly, your sister, Jasmine, she's growing up. It's normal that she likes to be with her friends, and—"

"So that means she doesn't want to be with us anymore?" demanded Holly, swiftly turning to look at her mother.

"No, I didn't say that. It's just… Sometimes it's hard for your sister. She needs time to figure things out."

Holly didn't move, but Heather knew that she was unstable on the inside.

"Oh, honey, don't worry, everything's going to be all right," she said tenderly, coming to sit on the bed to rub Holly on her back.

"I hope so," whispered Holly.

"I wish Daddy were here, he'd know what to do."

"He's coming back soon, honey."

_You were always supposed to be here for me, Jasmine, forever… _the little elf thought.

**_Pardon for asking, but I've just got to know  
Could be the last thing I hear before I go  
I took the good things, I'll take the bad things too  
I stand here waiting, doing what tough girls do_**

The next morning, there was a letter finely enclosed in an envelope on the kitchen table. It was the first thing Heather noticed when she woke up and came to make breakfast. Holly was still fast asleep, so she carefully opened it. It had the words "To Mom" written on it in Jasmine's handwriting. _  
_

_Dear Mom, _

_I'm leaving for Atlantis. I do not see the purpose of me staying at home anymore, since I am an adult now. I need to map out my own life, be my own person. You never did anything wrong. Holly or Dad either. I'm only sorry that I haven't been there for my little sister as much as I would and could have. Every year passing, I feel more and more confused. I thought that maybe by getting my own place, I might understand life now. That's why I've been gone all the time lately; I've been working to earn money. The calls I've been having were to plan out my working schedule. Since I'm moving to Atlantis, they had to move my file, and give me new shifts. Don't worry about me, Mom. I'll be fine. I'm sorry for everything I've done. I love you, Dad and Holly very much. Please tell her that she's the best sister above and underground. Dad is the best fairy in the world, and Mom? You're the best, too. _

_Love, _

_Your dear daughter, _

_Jasmine. _

Heather's eyes welled up with tears. One hand was holding the letter, the other cupped in front of her mouth, preventing any sound from escaping. She reread the letter a few more times, and when she was sure it meant what she had thought when she first read it, she leaned against the kitchen counter, crying silently, the tears rolling down her soft cheeks. She wanted so badly for Damien to be there with her.

_Now what will my little Holly think? _She wondered desperately.

_**Can't you see that you made me believe  
That something there was still burning in you  
I close my eyes and jump from the sky  
And put a little of my faith in you**_

Jasmine was always supposed to be there for her little sister. She wasn't though. She had left for Atlantis. For her work. Maybe that was more important for her. She cared more about that than Holly. Holly, her dear little sister…

Holly cried and cried when she found out. She wasn't going to be the same elf anymore. It was going to be engraved in her memory for the rest of her life. How her sister Jasmine abandoned her for a stupid job.

_Doesn't she care at all? Did she ever even care? _Thought Holly.

**_Didn't you know, why couldn't you see  
I thought you'd be waiting there for me  
I wanted to run, I wanted to scream  
I couldn't 'cause love made me believe_**

Everyday, after school, Holly would go to her room. She sat by the window, looking out onto the driveway. She waited and waited for her sister, hoping that maybe, just maybe, her sister would come back. Months passed, and the little elf realized that Jasmine would never be back. Holly hated her sister now. Jasmine wasn't family anymore.

That day, when Holly had decided that, her father came into her room.

"Hello, Holly."

"Daddy! You're back!" she said. She couldn't help it. Everything was falling apart, but at least… her father was here. She ran into his arms and he picked her up.

"Yes. I'm here now…"

"You don't know how much has happened here, Daddy."

"Your mother told me, sweetheart."

"I hate her, Daddy! I hate Jasmine!" Now tears were dropping out of her hazel eyes. She couldn't hold them back, and she didn't want to. She wailed loudly and didn't care. Her daddy would know what to do.

"Don't say that, Holly. Jasmine still loves you."

"Then why did she leave?" Damien heaved a sigh.

"I don't know, Holly. But what I do know, is that she loves you. Jasmine will love you forever."

**_Could you see inside yourself  
The things I saw in no one else  
Put a little faith in me  
Could you believe _**

Years went by, and Holly's dad passed away. It was the worst thing that had happened since Jasmine left. How was Holly going to go through life now? She was lost. Her world was crumbling, turning into nothing, until… She remembered what her dad had said long ago.

_But what I do know, is that she loves you. Jasmine will love you forever. _

The words suddenly enlightened her. After all these years, Holly finally understood. She understood why her sister did what she had done. Jasmine didn't leave because she hated her, but because she had to. Maybe Jasmine felt like what she was feeling now. Lost. After that moment of realization, she forgave Jasmine.

_Oh Jasmine, I'm so sorry. I don't hate you. I never truly did_, said Holly in her mind.

_**Didn't you know, why couldn't you see  
I thought you'd be waiting there for me  
I wanted to run, I wanted to scream  
I couldn't 'cause love made me believe**_

By forgiving and loving, Holly understood that it wasn't meant to be. As good sisters as they were, Holly couldn't be with Jasmine to make her proud. She would have to do it alone.

Holly was about to leave her home today. She was going to start a brand new life with the LEP as the first female reconnaissance officer. She hoped her name was going to be known all throughout Haven, maybe even the whole underground. Perhaps then, would her older sister be proud of her.

"Holly, here," said her mother before she stepped out the door.

"It came in the mail today," she smiled.

"Thanks, Mom." Holly took the letter and embraced her mother.

"I love you."

"I love you too, honey."

When she finally arrived in her apartment, she dropped all her bags. She had been waiting to open the letter since her mother gave it to her. She hoped it was from who she thought it was. Maybe it was too much to ask. She never even looked at it yet.

_From Jasmine Short _it read. Holly heart beat faster and faster. Jasmine had sent her a letter.

_Dear Holly, _

_How have you been? I'm sorry for not writing until years later. I was too afraid of what you might have thought of me after my departure. You must be all grown up now. I just wanted to write to tell you that I love you. Always have, and always will. And, Holly, I really am sorry… _

_Your sister, _

_Who hopes you will forgive her for what she has done one day, _

_Jasmine. _

So Jasmine did love her, and she wanted to be forgiven.

_I forgive you, Jasmine. And I love you… _

_**I can't hide, I can't weep  
I can't make you be with me  
I could fight, but could I win  
I can't make your heart give in  
Heart to give in**_

Weeks later, Jasmine was sitting in her kitchen, reading the newspaper. In big bold letters, right under the words "Underground Press", was written

**Holly Short: Kidnapped by Criminal Mastermind Artemis Fowl and Came Back With Half the Ransom Gold. – Full story on page 3**

_I'm proud of you, Holly. I love you and that's forever, no matter what... _

* * *

This is my second songfic ever (first for AF). I would love it if you all reviewed so I could know what you all think! Pretty, pretty please? You don't know how much trouble it was to upload this... 

I did this kind of quick, so if any ideas contradict, please tell me...

Have a great day!


End file.
